herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Luke
Lucky Luke is the ultimate main protagonist of Lucky Luke franchise. He is a brave and loner cow-boy. Business lines Although his job is theoretically to lead herds of cattle from one city to another, he is often called upon either by some of his friends or directly by the American government to carry out missions when he does not dictate them to himself in order to do justice in the cities he crosses. Most often all the same, he was responsible for bringing escaped convicts back to the penitentiary (the most famous of which were Les Dalton and Billy the Kid), which would bring him closer to a bounty hunter, but in the album Le chasseur de primes he systematically refused any bounty offered for the capture of fugitives and asked the sheriff to offer the sum to a charity. We also saw it in particular: transporting the mail from the Pony Express, planting telegraph poles, settling conflicts between farmers, working to build the railway to the West, wearing the sheriff's star on several occasions, etc. So many diverse and varied activities that bring him closer to a freelance touches everything and are at the origin of all his adventures which are each time successful. But by the time we want to thank him, he is already far away on his horse, singing his famous ritornello at sunset: "I'm a poor lonesome cowboy, and a long way from home.... ». Entourage He is lent a romance with a saloon dancer: Laura or Lotta Leggs, although this romance seems to remain platonic, to the despair of Lotta who is in love with him. This romance is particularly visible in the Lucky Luke movie with Terence Hill and in the spin-off series where Lotta confesses her love to him while they are both prisoners. He can also be seen in the animated series Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke. During his travels, he met all kinds of characters linked to the legend of the West, starting with the four Dalton brothers, then their fictional cousins: they too, four in number and caricatures of the originals, they regularly appear on the albums, constantly escaping from their penitentiary but always ending up being taken up by Lucky Luke. Other characters who have actually existed appear in very free interpretations, such as Judge Roy Bean2, Black Bart3, Jesse James, Frederic Remington, Mark Twain4, the Mormon community5, Billy the Kid, Calamity Jane, General George Armstrong Custer and Sarah Bernhardt. Origins The comic strip does not really tell the story of Lucky Luke's origins: we do not know where he came from or where he was born. In 2009, on the occasion of James Huth's film on the series, the cowboy's origins were invented from scratch for the purposes of the script: his name was John Luke, and he was the son of an Irish immigrant to the United States and an Indian woman who lived near Daisy Town, where he went to school. His parents were murdered by the "cheating gang" when he was only ten years old, and he was then taken under the protective wing of an old family friend: Dick Digger. The latter quickly realized that the young boy had an incredible ability to shoot just right and had an amazing chance. He is the one who gives him his nickname "Lucky Luke" to highlight the chance he had to escape the "gang of cheats" who usually do not leave any survivors. Written by Morris, there are two comic strips in which he appears as a child under the nickname "Kid Lucky" in the company of an old gold digger (known only as "Old-timer"), and in which Luke says he is an orphan. In the Phil Defer album, we learn that he had an uncle who was a gunsmith. Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Archenemy Category:Western Heroes Category:Outright Category:Paragon Category:Tricksters Category:Genius Category:Falsely Accused Category:Strategists Category:Officials Category:Secret Agents Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Merciful Category:Famous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Strong-Willed